vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zanark Avalonic
|-|Zanark Domain = |-|Sousou Mixi Max = |-|Super Zanark = |-|Keshin Armed = Summary Zanark Avalonic is an antagonist turned main supporting character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, who first appeared to Raimon during their visit to France in the times of The Hundred Years’ War as he took control of Protocol Omega 3.0, and later revealed as the captain of Zanark Legion who Raimon fought within the Three Kingdoms Era and Shogunate Era. He later becomes the captain of the Feida team Zan, consisting of Second Stage Children, before leaving to join El Dorado Team 02 and 03 against Feida instead. Later he becomes the eleventh member of Chrono Storm with his Mixi Max form as the ‘All-rounder who pierces through all with the powers of the scorching hot wind and earth-shattering thunder’. Not much is known about his past other than that he is an S-Rank criminal who had escaped MUGEN Prison. When taking over Protocol Omega 3.0, he bargains to help El Dorado complete their plans of soccer extermination in return for all his charges to be cleared, and was let to do so despite not being affiliated with the organisation. He had proved to be one of Raimon’s strongest opponents yet, and afterwards was revealed to be one of the Second Stage Children, the next evolution of mankind, to which he was urged to join Feida, a group of Second stage children working against El Dorado to take over the world, by Saryuu after losing to Raimon. Zanark only accepts in order to gain stronger for his rematch against Raimon, or specifically Nishiki Ryouma. During Ragnarok, he is apart of all 4 of the matches, where he starts off on the side of Feida before taking a disliking to the violent ways of Garo and his team during the match, and instead decides to help El Dorado once again. He was a key asset in winning the match against both Giru and Garo, though between matches, Zanark took himself off for months to improve and find a strong Mixi Max partner on the urge of wanting to join Endou Daisuke’s Strongest Eleven in History. He eventually finds that partner in Clara Jane, and joins Chrono Storm in order to defeat The Lagoon and stop the Second Stage Children’s attacks on the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, higher with Keshin, Mixi Max and Keshin Armed. At least High 6-C in Shogunate Era | At least 6-B, at least 6-B against Garu and The Lagoon, higher with Keshin and Keshin Armed, at least 6-B as Super Zanark Name: Zanark Avalonic, Super Zanark Origin: Inazuma Eleven GO Gender: Male Age: In his teens Classification: S-Rank Criminal, Second Stage Child, Forward, Captain and No.10 of Zanark Domain, No.99 of Chrono Storm Powers and Abilities: |-|Base = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Skilled Combatant, Skilled Criminal, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura Projection, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Projection, Soul Resonation, Fusion Empowerment, Armor Creation, Transformation, Flight/Pseudo Flight, Aura Stealing, Aura Merging, Rage Power, Telekinesis, Possible other forms of Mind Manipulation, Energy Beams, Power Bestowal, Information Bestowal, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Travel (With Crafted Bike), Reactive Power Level (With Endou Chrono Stone), Limited Heat Resistance, Resistance to Mind Control, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (With Blocking Chip), Alternate Self Resonance (Can have parallel versions of himself resonate to increase his power and techniques when parallel timelines created) |-|With Sphere Device = Time Stop, Time Travel, Teleportation, Information Manipulation, Mind Control, Sealing (Type 1), BFR, Transmutation, Cloth Manipulation, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level+ (Casually stomped Gamma and Protocol Omega 3.0 with a single attack, Able to easily toy with and overwhelm Raimon during the Three Kingdoms Era initially, Forced Raimon as well as Zanark Domain to retreat once his power started going berserk), higher with Makaiou Zodiac (Zanark’s Keshin grants him stronger powers and abilities when released), higher with Sousou Mixi Max and Gouriki no Genbu (Able to dominate Raimon even further in his Mixi Max, His mere aura generated a large current of wind when transformed, Able to use Sousou’s Keshin in this Mixi Max form to further amplify power and abilities), higher with Keshin Armed (Described as much stronger than base Keshins and Mixi Max) | At least Country level (Shown to be one of the high tier Second Stage Children, His base shots forced the members of Giru to hold him back so he couldn’t score), at least Country level against Garu and The Lagoon, (Did months of training between the Giru and Garu match, able to easily toy with members of Garu in base as well as surpass Fei with his true Second Stage Child power), higher with Makaiou Zodiac, higher with Keshin Armed, at least Country level+ with Clara Jane Mixi Max as Super Zanark (Mixi Maxed with Clara Jane, the most devastating storm in history whose winds could shake Zanark's Crafted Bike which could withstand travelling through wormholes. Able to break through base Hosu’s Reverse World with Great Max na Ore, and matched The Lagoon’s full power). Possibly much higher (Zanark’s Great Max na Ore could be comparable to Zanakurou’s, who could break through Rebound Layer and Ixal Fleet’s goalkeeper Phobos, seeing as this is where Zanakurou obtained the move) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Easily blitzed Raimon initially to the point he could reach their goal from the centre of the field before they could), higher with Makaiou Zodiac, Sousou Mixi Max and Keshin Armed. Possibly FTL (Some hissatsus and Keshins such as Dragon Blaster or Kousoku no Maxim are stated to harness light or move faster than it) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before, able to keep up and blitz Second Stage Children), higher with Makaiou Zodiac, Keshin Armed and Clara Jane Mixi Max. Possibly FTL. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class+, higher with Makaiou Zodiac, Sousou Mixi Max and Keshin Armed | At least Country Class, higher with Makaiou Zodiac and Keshin Armed, at least Country Class+ as Super Zanark Durability: At least Large Island level (Withstood being at the epicentre of his own Second Stage Child power going berserk and exploding, and was shown to be unharmed afterwards, Took on multiple of Protocol Omega 3.0’s serious shots directly while only staggering and being amused by it), higher with Makaiou Zodiac, Sousou Mixi Max (Grants Zanark access to Gouriki no Genbu, a defensive Keshin) and Keshin Armed (Provides additional armor) | At least Country level, (Blocked Giris and Meia’s Dead Future shot in base Makaiou Zodiac and Keshin Armed, at least Large Country level with Super Zanark (Was able to withstand Full Power Saryuu without powering down, should be comparable to other members of Chrono Storm whose Mixi Max forms could survive Saryuu’s Shellbit Burst hissatsu, of which multiplies the power of his shot by 7) Stamina: Extremely High (Able to go on months of training with little rest, could run through hot volcanic environments for long periods of time, swim through whirlpools without tiring, as well as fight and seemingly defeat a large octopus monster while submerged in water. Should have much more longevity than a majority of characters) Range: Average human melee, Several thousand metres with Second Stage Children powers, hissatsu techniques and a soccer ball. Standard Equipment: Soccer Ball, Sphere Device, Crafted Bike *'Optional Equipment:' Endou Chrono Stone, Blocking Chip (Ear Chip that protects Zanark’s mind from being attacked) Intelligence: Fairly High (Based on soccer knowledge and skill, Second Stage Children are naturally much smarter than that of regular humans, was able to escape MUGEN prison as a secured jail for all the world’s most dangerous criminals 200 years in the future, Adept at reading opponents and being able to easily see how they will move which he gave to Protocol Omega 3.0 in their Mixi Max with him) Weaknesses: Overconfident, As a Second Stage Child, Zanark has a shortened lifespan to around 20 years old and cannot reach adulthood (though has been implied to have removed Second Stage Child powers by the end of Chrono Stone), Prone to losing control of his overflowing power that restricts his Keshin, Can only summon his keshin a limited number of times, and it will require time before a Keshin that has been defeated can recover. Keshin Armed drains his stamina longer than usual and has a time limit (Which is why it is used in shorter bursts). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu: *'Disaster Break:' Zanark’s signature shoot hissatsu, to which he teleports into the air with the ball and fills it with intense red energy said to be the power of a natural disaster. Zanark then shoots it in the direction of the goal as the intense red energy expands. This shot was initially able to drive through Raimon easily, as Shinsuke feared its power to the point it gave him despair, stating it was the strongest shot he had clashed with thus far (Making it stronger than any of Beta’s shots at the time). While Shinsuke later stopped it in his Liu Bei Mixi Max form, by the Shogunate Era, the hissatsu had grown even stronger and surpassed Shinsuke once again. *'Bungee Thrust:' Zanark makes the ball elastic and kicks it into the air while grabbing it with both his feet. He then spins it into a rope that whips against opponents to knock them back forcefully in order to foil their offense. *'Screwdriver:' Zanark jumps into the air as both of his feet ignite with spinning flames. Zanark then aims downward to create a fiery drill that lands on his opponents and forces them back to steal the ball. *'Chouwaza!:' A skill in which Zanark can choose to increase the power of his shots by about a quarter, at the expense of energy being increased by 50% Keshin: A Keshin, or Avatar, is the physical manifestation of one’s spiritual energy and heart, with its strength and abilities determined by the spirit of its user. These Keshin’s are brought out with intense training and feeling among individuals, making them only usable by the extremely skilled. These Keshin’s take the form of a large anthropomorphic creature that appears visibly behind their summoner and with this Keshin summoned, the user has the physical force and power of it on their side, increasing their strength and momentum as well as gaining new hissatsu or abilities. In some cases, however, Keshins can only be brought out a limited number of times and if destroyed, they will require time to restore for the user to summon them back (Though is usually only a few minutes or so within the matches). However, Keshin drawing is possible which allows teammates to give a portion of their spiritual energy to draw out and strengthen another person’s Keshin. Keshin fusion is also possible, in which users can fuse their souls to create a stronger keshin. Keshins also protects the user’s mind and spirit preventing them from being mentally deterred from their passions or mind-controlled (Note that it doesn’t protect from any other mental attacks). In the Danball Senki crossover, it is also stated that Keshins can prevent their users from being completely erased from space-time, though only if their spirits are strong and do not give in to despair. *'Keshin Armed:' Keshin Armed is a technique that further allows the user to strengthen themselves using their Keshins, to which the user equips their keshin onto them. This raises their speed, power and grants them extra abilities. The user, however, must be able to communicate with or understand their keshin to use this. It has been stated that Kenshin Armed is stronger than Mixi Maxing, however at the expense of more energy, and therefore has a time limit (Unknown however if it is stronger than Super Zanark in this case as Clara Jane is a particularly strong Mixi Max partner). Zanark’s Keshins: |-|Makaiou Zodiac = Makaiou Zodiac, or Prince of the Astral Plane Zodiac, is Zanark’s Keshin, which is that of a dark coloured demon spouting massive arms and 6 red blades. He is stated to be the prince of the astral plane, and an earth based Keshin. Zanark had used its power in Keshin Armed to break through Raimon’s Kimon Tonkou no Jin tactics devised by Zhuge Kongming, as well as it being able to defeat other Keshins such as Kirino’s Senkishi Brynhildr. When Zanark’s power loses control, it is shown that Zodiac becomes physically subdued by chains, however breaking these chains allows for Zanark to regain control of himself. Hissatsu: *'Red Prison:' A Keshin hissatsu shot in which Zodiac releases its 6 blades onto the ball, creating a cage around it as red energy is transferred through it from Zodiacs large arm-like wings. Zanark then kicks the caged ball from above with his arms crossed in the direction of the goal. *'Destroyer:' Zodiac’s Keshin skill, in which while Zodiac is summoned, Zanark and any teammates will be able to knock opponents down more easily. |-|Gouriki no Genbu = Gouriki no Genbu, or Warrior of the North Xuan-Wu, is a Keshin belonging to Sousou, to which can be used by Zanark in his Sousou Mixi Max form due to their auras being fused. It is a large muscular warrior with 4 large snakes that come out from a large tortoise shell on its back. It uses these snakes to help bite down on attacks in order to weaken them. It was easily able to stop Tsurugi’s Keshin Armed shot during the Three Kingdoms Era, as well as Amemiya’s Sunshine Force Keshin shot. It is unknown if Zanark can use Keshin Armed with Genbu outside of the games allowing it. Hissatsu: *'Seiken Kikkouha:' A defensive Keshin hissatsu, in which green energy seeps out of each of the serpents’ mouths to create a green forcefield around Zanark, who punches it forward to form a tortoise shell. Zanark then launches this shell outward to opponents, pushing them back or being able to block projectiles. *'Dakkan no Chikai:' Genbu’s Keshin skill, in which will increase Zanark’s power depending on how many of his teammates are on defense. Mixi Max Forms: |-|Sousou = Mixi Max: Sou Sou: Zanark possesses a Mixi Max transformation with Sousou, or Cao Cao, a rival of Liu Bei who ruled the kingdom of Wei, and was seen as one of the most powerful people at the time. With this transformation, Zanark and Sousou’s auras have been fused, so that Zanark gains his power, intelligence and spirit. When this transformation is active, their features merge as Zanark’s hair changes to white and his eyes and eyebrows change to resemble Sousou. Zanark obtained this Mixi Max through his own powers allowing him to steal that of Sousou’s aura, seemingly without consent. When first using it, it was able to intimidate Raimon by the strong aura the transformation produced as a whole, allowing Zanark to surpass them even more so. In this form, Zanark gets access to Sousou’s Keshin, Gouriki no Genbu who could easily block a shot from Keshin Armed Tsurugi and Amemiya’s Keshin shot. Mixi Max Hissatsu: *'Dimension Cut:' Zanark opens a small portal to a dimensional wormhole, to which his leg fits through and appears in front of the opponent, enabling him to steal the ball from them. *'Shinkuuma:' Zanark swings a kick forward, displacing air and creating a large black cut vacuum that sucks the ball from the opponent’s possession back to him. |-|Clara Jane = Mixi Max: Clara Jane: Zanark’s strongest Mixi Max with Clara Jane, the most powerful and devastating hurricane in history. He gained this Mixi Max through absorbing the aura emanating from a lightning bolt within the storm, however it is unknown if the hurricane supposedly has a conscious to Mixi Max with. When Mixi Maxed with Clara Jane, Zanark refers to himself as Super Zanark. In this form his hair gains a pure white at the back of it, as well as a long and sharp ponytail while his eyes turn yellow. With this Mixi Max, he became the eleventh member for Chrono Storm, the strongest team in history, as the ‘All-rounder who pierces through all with the powers of the scorching hot wind and earth-shattering thunder’. With this form he was easily able to combat and drive through Garu, including Fei, and his Great Max na Ore was able to burst through Second Stage Child hissatsu such as Shikigami Lines and Reverse World. Mixi Max Hissatsu: *'Great Max na Ore:' Zanark’s strongest shoot, of which he sparks with electricity and creates a large spherical orange storm around him while floating in the air. The ball becomes surrounded and charged with electricity, as Zanark flies backward to gain momentum, and then comes back to strike the ball, sending it and the orange storm in the direction of the goal. This shot was easily able to break through Chet’s Keshin block hissatsu Shikigami Lines, and then went on to break through Hosu’s Reverse World easily, despite being the strongest keeper among the Second Stage Children. *'GP Plus 30:' A hissatsu skill that increases Zanarks stamina in this form, allowing him to run and move for longer without tiring. Ghost Mixi Max: Zanark has shown the ability to be able to transfer his own power similar to Beta through the use of Ghost Mixi Max. He is able to either give people power and information for his skill. His power was able to hold back Okito Souji’s illness and allow him to keep up to pace with Zanark Domain and Raimon despite having no prior training. Forcible Mixi Max: Zanark also shows the ability to force others to Mixi Max with him, like he did so with the whole Protocol Omega 3.0 team led by Gamma. Once he had knocked them all unconscious, he fired an energy beam from his mouth that allowed them to Mixi Max with him. With this, they gained stronger powers, an extra enhancement in their foresight and ability to predict the opponent, as well as a specific loyalty to Zanark, despite having bad blood and being on opposite sides beforehand. He is also able to take in others’ aura forcibly to Mixi Max with, like he did with Sousou (in apparent secret) while also being able to absorb the power of Clara Jane to reach Super Zanark. Equipment: |-|Sphere Device = The Sphere Device is a multi-utility device in the shape and size of a soccer ball which is used by El Dorado, though seemingly Zanark uses his very own red one despite not actually being affiliated with them. This device can expand out to a ball from just a disc and is able to move at the user’s will, even without having to kick it. This allows it to freely levitate, come back to their user when far or seek out others on its own (even through separate timelines). It has multiple buttons around that each activate a different utility. *'Time Warp Mode:' Allows user to freely travel to the future or past at will. Has a range however and person will have to be close to the device in order to transport them. *'Move Mode:' Allows the user to teleport themselves and others whenever they desire within the timeline they are in. It’s range is unknown, but has been able to teleport to places within Japan. *'Strike Mode:' Coats the Sphere Device in an orange light, that allows for it to function like a regular soccer ball without having to worry about damaging it. The difference being it does not require someone to kick it as its only way of movement. It is able to move and stop at the user’s will, even midair. *'Mind Control Mode:' Able to emit strange light waves that can brainwash anyone within its vicinity. Its light rays have shown to reach across a whole stadium and brainwash a whole audience. It is also able to transfer specific information and commands into someone's brain directly. However, the mind control can be resisted if opponents are aware of the light and have a strong willpower to resist it. Keshin users have an immunity towards this mind control due to the Keshins being able to protect and preserve the minds and emotions of their user. *'Lock-In Mode:' Able to produce strong vacuum waves that can drag people into the Compressed Dimension within the device. When sealed in this dimension, the victim is unable to move at all and have been successfully captured. These vacuum waves can be blocked, as they were by Endou’s God Hand V temporarily, however even then the waves can increase in strength, which was able to instantly overpower God Hand V and catch Endou. These waves can also be resisted by a strong willpower, and anyone who can successfully resist it will instead be transformed into that of a Chrono Stone. Chrono Stones are formed when the force trying to erase clashes with the will of someone who refuses to disappear and resists, in which a point of contradiction is formed in the timeline which leaves a small stone. This means the victim was transmuted into a Chrono Stone, which can emit the influence of whoever it has converted into an energy that increases the improvement rates and power awakening of people around it. Zanark for instance used the power of Endou’s Chrono Stone to strengthen himself as the season progressed. *'Field-make Mode:' Creates a soccer pitch in a sufficiently open space, fit with pitch markings, two sets of benches and 2 goalposts. It has also been able to summon a rectangular forcefield that traps opponents within the space to prevent them from running. *'Call Mode:' Allows user to call for items from El Dorado headquarters. This has only been shown to transport different clothing however. *'Time Stop:' There is an unspecified function on the device which lets the user pause a past timeline, stopping it and everything that belongs in that timeline completely. Though not used by Zanark, Alpha had used this function to contact El Dorado and most likely complete his mission without hindrance. It is implied Alpha was going to directly affect that of a young Tsurugi and Yuuichi while in this paused time state, which can somewhat make it combat applicable. However, anything that does not belong in the current timeline will not be stopped by this effect. There is no other known limitations towards it. |-|Crafted Bike = Zanark’s Crafted Bike is his main method of vehicular transport and time travelling, to which it is a large red hoverbike that is able to slip through wormholes similar to the Inazuma TM Caravan. He has shown that he is skilled at driving it, even being able to maneuver it through hurricane Clara Jane as well as escape MUGEN prison with it. The bike is also linked to the Sphere Device, and can use its camera to spy and observe who he needs. |-|Endou Chrono Stone = Zanark between his debut and the match with Garu has used the power of the Chrono Stone sourced from Endou Mamoru and captured by Beta, which has passively let him increase his power to much further heights quickly. Endou is described as one of the biggest influencers in soccer history and had helped Zanark reach and control the SSC power he had once feared letting go out of control again. With this Chrono Stone, he is able to increase his power gradually as long as he is within it. Endou is even slightly able to telepathically communicate with him through it. Second Stage Child Abilities: Zanark is revealed to be a Second Stage Child, the next evolution for mankind with superior strength, intelligence and new found psychic abilities brought out by the genes strengthened by soccer through the generations. He was first introduced to this power as it was overflowing and going berserk in the Three Kingdoms Era, violently exploding whatever was around him. Later on, when taken in by Feida, we see he is able to use telekinesis, which he can use to make himself fly like he did to get to the heart of Clara Jane, or to simply lift things like every other Second Stage Children can. During his debut, he showed the ability to shoot beam attacks from his mouth too which are most likely linked to him being a Second Stage Child. Though it seems some Second Stage Children can get a variety of different powers, Zanark has been unable to show powers such as mental attacks or memory wiping like others. Due to this new evolution however, the human bodies of the Second Stage Children were not able to fully support the powers, which led to their lifespans being around the age of 20. By the end of Chrono Stone, it is implied however Zanark removed these powers in order to live a longer life. Key: Three Kingdoms/Shogunate Era | Ragnarok Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Captains Category:Athletes Category:Criminals Category:Antiheroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Bikers Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Stone Walls Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Users Category:Berserkers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Information Users Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6